Potential users of cosmetic articles, as for example lipsticks, do not want to purchase articles which are unsatisfactory for the individually desired usage. For example, a lipstick color as displayed on the individual lip stick may appear to be satisfactory before application, but may be found to be unsatisfactory when actually applied to the lips. It is of course possible for a potential user to purchase a lipstick and throw it away after one unsatisfactory application, but such action is obviously costly and undesirable.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser containing a single article such as a plastic member having a colored lipstick coating at one end, whereby the article can be used for a single application and then thrown away. In other words, this type of dispenser can be used to provide an individual sample of a lipstick and, of course, different colors can be made available in different dispensers whereby a potential user can test any lipstick color without appreciable expense. Marketing organizations may test market different products by giving free samples to potential users.